


Subtle

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suggesting something, hhmm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

JD slowly wakes up with long legs moving against his and freckled arms letting go of his slim waist, to rather rest on his small hip.

"How are you feeling?" asks Adam sleepily, breath tickling his nape.  
JD replies with a huff of laughter and says, "I'm feeling good for now and considering that it has been awhile."

JD moves his hand so that it's laced with Adam's on his hip. 

"That's good," says Adam relieved, nosing JD’s neck

JD moves Adam's hand so that his hand is moving Adam's hand, traveling it from JD’s hip to his thin belly and up his ribs.

"Suggesting something, hhmm?"

"Subtle guidance,"

"I think we both know that I don't do subtle," says Adam with a matter of fact.

JD only responds with a soft chuckle.


End file.
